Bloody Love
by Kuroiza Reika
Summary: Seseorang pernah mengatakan pada Akashi bahwa cinta itu adalah sebuah anugerah. Tapi bagaimana bila seseorang tersebut itu juga yang mengajarkannya kebencian. Karena sesungguhnya cinta datang membawa senyum kebahagiaan dan pergi meninggalkan air mata kekecewaan. Kini setelah sekian lama berlalu, bisakah seseorang itu mengembaliaknnya seperti dulu? AkaKuro/ Vampire !AU/ Un-beta'd.


Cinta merupakan anugerah terindah yang dapat dirasakan setiap makhluk hidup, itulah yang pernah seseorang katakan padanya. Ada pada masanya dimana ia percaya akan kata-kata manis semacam itu, masa dimana dunianya masih 'baik-baik saja', masa dimana dirinya masih mempercayai pikirannya yang bebas dan naïf, masa ketika ia masih bisa merasakan 'anugerah' tersebut, saat-saat dimana 'seseorang' masih setia membisikan pengertian-pengertian cinta yang menjadi penghantar tidur malamnya, dan masa dimana ia mulai mengenal kata benci.

Karena sesungguhnya cinta datang membawa senyum kebehagiaan dan pergi menginggalkan air mata kekecewaan.

Dan kini, dirinya percaya bahwa cinta hanyalah sebuah sumber kelemahan, perasaan yang tak seharusnya dimiliki seorang pemimpin sepertinya, perasaan yang tak sekali ia gunakan sebagai senjata mematikan untuk melawan musuh-musuh yang menghalangi jalannya, perasaan yang pernah sekali membuatnya terjatuh kedalam jurang penderitaan, dan perasaan yang sudah lama ia lupakan.

Karena sadar atau tidak, cinta merupakan kelemahan terbesarnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**puja911**

proudlypresent:

**Bloody Love**

in

**Kuroko no Basuke FanFiction**

**Disclaimer:** **Kuroko no Basuke **belong to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**.

**Warning: **Typo(s), weird, OOC, BL (Boys Love), Shounen Ai, and many more

**Vampire **!AU

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: **AkaKuro

.

* * *

><p>Kelopak mata pucat itu terbuka menampilkan iris dikromatik <em>royal gold<em> dan _bloody red_ yang bersinar ditengah ruang temaram. Kepedihan dan kemarahan kini tampak nyata pada manik yang biasanya dingin menusuk, dan aura berbahaya menguar –keluar dari figur yang tak seberapa tinggi itu. Ternyata bernostalgia akan masa lalu, selalu membawanya pada satu waktu dimana akhir dan awal kehidupannya melabur menjadi satu, waktu dimana khayalan dan mimpi tergantikan oleh kenyataan, kenyataan teragis akan dirinya dan 'seseorang' yang ia cinta.

Hawa keberadaan seseorang yang mendekat menyadarkannya dari dunia lamunan yang akhir-akhir ini sering dirinya kunjungi ketika menyendiri seperti ini. Tiga ketukan dipintu yang menggema disalah satu ruangan lantai dua _mansion_ itu membenarkan instingnya tadi, tersenyum –menyeringai- bangga akan kemenangan kecilnya. Instingnya memang tak pernah salah, meskipun makhluk sebangsanya memang diberikan anugerah insting yang tajam, tetapi jika mereka tak bisa menggunakannya secara maksimal, tetap tak akan berguna.

Setelah dirinya menggumamkan kata 'masuk', satu-satunya pintu yang berada di ruangan itu pun terbuka, menampilkan sosok seorang pemuda tinggi yang mulai melanggkah masuk dan berhenti tepat lima langkah dibelakangnya. Matanya tetap menatap lurus pada sebuah jendela besar yang menampilan pemandangan rintikan air hujan yang membasahi pepohonan. Dirinya tahu –sangat tahu siapa sosok yang sedang berdiri tegap dibelakangnya, pemuda tinggi bersurai hijau itu adalah salah satu anggota 'keluarga' kecilnya sekaligus memerangkap sebagai orang kepercayaanya.

Pandangannya kini ia alihkan untuk menatap pantulan sang pemuda pada kaca jendela didepannya, iris dikromatiknya sengaja ia arahkan agar pandangan keduanya saling bertemu, dalam keheningan dirinya menyampaikan perintah tak verbal pada pemuda dibelakangnya untuk segera melaporkan keadaan diluar sana.

"Semuanya sudah siap _nanodayo_. Kita bisa pergi setelah hujan reda." Ucap tenang sang pemuda bersurai hujau itu.

"Tidak perlu, lima belas menit lagi kita akan segera berangkat. Beritahu pada semuanya agar segera bersiap." Nada suaranya yang mengintimidasi itu pun menggema diseluruh ruangan yang nyaris kosong, membuat pemuda bersurai hijau bernama lengkap Midorima Shintarou itupun harus menelan ludah untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Sepertinya ia muncul tepat dimana pimpinannya itu tengah melakukan sesuatu, sesuatu yang seharusnya tak boleh ia usik sedikitpun.

"Ba— baiklah, akan aku sampaikan pada yang lain untuk segera bersiap _nanodayo_." Midorima merutuki dirinya yang tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Tangan kanannya mengepal erat buah apel yang sedari tadi dibawanya, menghadapi pimpinannya ini memang membutuhkan nyali yang besar, diperparah dengan kemunculan dirinya disaat yang tidak tepat seperti tadi makin memperburuk keadaannya saat ini.

"Dan satu lagi Shintarou, persiapkan satu kamar tambahan di rumah baru kita," Seringaian misterius mulai berkembang diwajahnya yang pucat, menampilkan kedua taringnya yang memanjang. "Aku rasa akan ada sesuatu yang menarik disana." Iris dikromatiknya tergantikan oleh warna _crimson_ yang menyala, warna yang menjadi lambang akan eksistensi bangsanya, sebuah tanda yang mengingatkan pada 'mereka' bahwa keberadaannya bukanlah hanya sebuah dongeng mengerikan penghantar tidur, tapi sebuah eksistensi yang nyata.

Midorima hanya mengangguk –menyanggupi perintah yang baru saja diterimanya dan mengesampingkan rasa penasaran akan penjelasan tentang hal itu. Seberapa pun besarnya rasa penasaran itu, akan tetap terkalahkan oleh rasa takut dan patuh pada pimpinan bersurai merahnya itu.

Keheningan kembali menyapa ruangan yang ditempatinya, kedua irisnya yang kini telah kembali berwarna _royal gold_ dan _bloody red_ itu kini beralih menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri pada kaca jendela besar didepannya yang masih mampilkan pemandangan rintikan hujan dan matahari yang terhalangi oleh gulungan awan hitam. Dirinya sama sekali tak berubah sedikitpun, masih dengan posturnya yang tak seberapa tinggi, kulit pucatnya, potongan pendek rambut merahnya dan iris merah darahnya sama sekali tak berubah, masih sama seperti 'saat itu'.

Saat dimana tangan ini masih bisa meraihnya, saat dimana telinga ini masih bisa mendengar suaranya, saat dimana hidung ini masih bisa mencium aroma manisnya, saat dimana tubuh ini masih bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya, dan saat dimana hati ini hancur olehnya.

Salah satu tangannya terangkat, menutupi satu matanya yang berwarna emas. Ya, satu-satunya perbedaan pada dirinya adalah warna _royal gold_ yang kini menghiasi salah satu irisnya.

"Aku percaya kita akan segera bertemu lagi, _my love_." Bisiknya pada rintik-rintik hujan diluar sana.

.

.

_~skip time~_

.

.

Teiko adalah sebuah kota kecil di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Lokasinya yang berada tepat dibawah kaki gunung membuat kota kecil itu jarang disinggahi sinar matahari, seringnya kabut awan yang turun dan pohon-pohon besar lebat yang tersusun rapih disetiap sisian kota juga semakin menghalangi jatuhnya sinar sang surya ke permukaan kota.

Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk 'keluarga' kecilnya.

Memang, tempat ini menyimpan bahaya tersendiri jika ditilik dari para 'penghuni' asli tempat ini. Dulu, sekitar beberapa dekade yang lalu ia dan keluarganya pernah singgah di kota kecil ini untuk menghindar dari kejaran para _Hunter_, tetapi sebagian penghuni kota kecil ini juga merupakan musuh alami bangsanya, 'mereka' yang memiliki anugerah kekuatan yang hampir sebanding sekaligus berkebalikan dengan bangsanya, 'mereka' yang berdarah panas berbeda dengan bangsanya yang berdarah dingin, 'mereka' yang memiliki kedua wujud manusia dan serigala pada saat yang sama.

Tetapi setelah melalui beberapa kali pertemuan panas, akhirnya kedua bangsa dapat hidup berdampingan dengan berbagai macam persyaratan yang harus dipenuhi. Dari beberapa syarat yang mereka ajukan, satu yang terpenting adalah bahwa keluarganya tidak diizinkan untuk memburu para penduduk kota kecil ini, kaluarganya hanya diperbolehkan mengambil hewan buruan yang berada di dalam hutan dengan catatan tidak melebihi batas perbatasan yang telah disepakati. Persyaratan yang tak begitu sulit bagi keluarganya, dari awal keluarganya memang memiliki peraturan untuk tidak memburu manusia –mekipun terdapat pengecualian untuk kasus-kasus tertentu saja.

Sudah sekitar lima hari dirinya dan anggota keluarga kecilnya pindah ke kota kecil ini. Dan menurut pengamatannya selama itu pula, ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa 'mereka' masih menjadi penghuni di kota ini meskipun kini telah berganti generasi, tapi dirinya yakin bahwa kekuatan dan perjanjiannya dengan mereka sama sekali tak berubah, berbaur dengan para pendatang dan penduduk asli, mulai dari sekarang mereka akan selalu mengawasi pergerakannya dan tak akan segan mengusir dirinya dan keluarganya keluar dari kota kecil ini ketika dirinya membuat kesalahan.

Bukan keingnannya keluarganya harus pindah ke kota ini dan harus hidup berdampingan dengan bahaya yang sewaktu-waktu dapat membunuh keluarganya, hanya saja bahaya lebih besar menunggunya diluar sana, dan tempat yang paling aman untuk bersembunyi hanyalah tempat ini.

Kini dirinya tengah mengintai seekor rusa betina yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mangsanya, sambil bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar, mata dikromatiknya yang tajam terihat sedang mengkalkulasi gerakan mangsanya. Setelah menemukan sudut yang tepat, dirinya bersiap untuk menerjang rusa betina itu. Sesaat sebelum tangannya meraih leher sang mangsa, sesuatu mengusik indra penciumannya membuat dirinya kehilangan konsentrasi dan menginjak ranting, sang rusa yang mulai mengetahui keberadaannya pun langsung lari menghilang ke tengah hutan.

Ia tak mengejar mangsanya itu –meski pun sebenarnya dirinya mampu menyeingi kecepatan mangsanya yang kini mulai menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Dirinya lebih tertarik pada sesuatu yang begitu familiar di indra penciumannya. Bau darah yang begitu manis hingga dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya. Bau yang sangat mirip dengan bau darah 'seseorang' yang dulu pernah membisikannya kata-kata cinta.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi dirinya langsung berlari ke arah datangnya bau manis itu, melintasi hutan dengan kecepatan yang tak akan bisa diikuti oleh mata manusia biasa. Dan dalam hitungan detik, dirinya kini berada di sisi lain hutan, sedikit demi sedikit ia memperlambat kecepatan berlarinya, hingga akhirnya berhenti dibalik sebuah pohon besar ketika bau manis itu tercium sangat kuat.

Sedikit mengintip dari sisian pohon besar itu, pandangannya pertama kali disuguhi oleh aliran air terjun yang turun menuruni bukit-bukit kecil yang menyerupai kolam-kolam kecil bertingkat, dan ditengah kolam-kolam kecil itu duduklah 'dia', seorang yang dulu selalu membelai rambutnya ketika ia tertidur, seorang yang dulu selalu memberiakannya kehangatan, dan seorang yang dulu pernah ia cinta.

Sama seperti dirinya, 'dia' sama sekali tak berubah, rambut _light blue_nya yang dipotong pendek, kilitnya yang sewarna susu, bibir merahnya yang mungil, manik matanya yang mewakili warna langit musim panas, dan tentu saja bau manis darahnya yang memiliki aroma tipis vanilla.

Tanpa sadar kakinya membawanya berjalan mendekati pemuda yang kini terlihat sedang sibuk membersihkan luka di tangannya, memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap gerakan yang dibuat pemuda itu. Setelah ia berada tepat di belakang pemuda itu dirinya bisa melihat dengan jelas luka sayatan yang melintang di tangan kanan sang pemuda. Dilihat dari banyaknya darah yang keluar dan aroma manis yang sangat kuat, tak heran jika dirinya dapat mencium aroma manis itu dari kejauhan.

Menyadari keberadaannya, pemuda itu pun membalikan badannya dan sedikit mendongkak untuk melihatnya. Ah, betapa dirinya merindukan muka yang minim ekspresi itu.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" Tanya pemuda itu masih dangan nada dan suara yang sama persis seperti dalam ingatannya.

"Ah, tadi aku tersesat saat sedang berburu. Bisakah kau memberitahuku jalan menuju ke kota?" Dusta lembut itu keluar begitu saja bibirnya.

"Tentu, akan saya antar Tuan sampai ke kota, tapi bisakah Tuan menunggu sebentar? Seperti yang Tuan lihat saya sedang ditengah mengerjakan sesuatu." Ucapnya tanpa menaruh sedikitpun kecurigaan pada dirinya.

Ia hanya diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan sang pemuda tadi. Dan dalam kecepatan satu kedipan mata dirinya kini tengah memerangkap pemuda bersurai langit itu dibawahnya, kaos putih polos yang dikenakan pemuda itu kini terlihat transparan karena basah oleh air memperlihatkan tubuh tanpa celanya.

"Tu—tuan?" Ucapnya setengah berbisik.

"Akashi, panggil aku Akashi." Perintah sang surai marah sambil mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan sang pemuda diatas kepalanya.

"A— Akashi-san, apa yang anda lakukan?" Tanyanya sambil menahan sakit akibat tangannya yang terluka dicengkram begitu erat.

"Jadi kau benar-benar melupakan ku, enh?" Tanya Akashi sembari menjilat darah yang terus menalit dari tangan pemuda dibawahnya. "Setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku?" Tanyanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada dan mimik muka yang buat sedih, tapi hal itu malah membuat pemuda dibawahnya semakin ketakutan.

Ada yang aneh dengan pemuda bersurai merah yang satu ini, kulitnya terasa begitu dingin ketika ia bersentuhan dengan dirinya, dan mata itu, begitu indah sampai dirinya yakin bahwa mata itu bukanlah mata seorang manusia. Lalu makhluk apakah yang kini tengah menjilati darahnya itu?

"Saya ti—tidak mengerti apa yang anda maksud. Saya yakin kita berdua tidak pernah bertemu, jadi— Ah!" Cengkraman pada pergelangan tangannya menguat, hingga titik dimana ia tak bisa merasakan kedua tangannya lagi.

"Jadi kau berfikir bahwa ini semua hanya sebuah kesalahan?" Kemarahan terdengar jelas pada setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya tadi. "Jadi yang perlu kulakukan hanya membuatmu mengingat semuanya kan?" Seringaian mengerikan mulai tampak pada bibir pucatnya. "mari kita mulai dengan ini." Ucapannya itu diakhiri dengan kemunculan taring runcing yang memanjang dan kedua irisnya yang berubah warna menjadi _crimson_ bersinar.

Badan sang pemuda bersurai langit itu mulai mengigil ketakutan setelah sebuah kesimpulan akan makhluk apa sebenarnya pemuda yang kini tengah menjilati lehernya itu terlintas di benaknya. Ia dapat merasakan taring-taring itu mulai merobek kulit lehernya. Pandangannya mulai mengabur ketika ia mulai merasakan pemuda beriris dikromatik itu mulai menghisap darahnya. Dan sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap, ia mampu menggumamkan satu kata. . .

". . .Vampire. . ."

"Beristirahatlah, karena kau akan segera mengingat semuanya, _my dear_." Bisik sang pemuda bersurai merah tepat didepan telinga pemuda yang kini memjamkan matanya dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Hallo there. . .<p>

Masih ingat kah Reader-tachi sama saya?

Oke, oke saya minta maaf karena harus hiatus terpaksa gara-gara Int*rnet Pos*tif.

Curhat bentar boleh yah. . .?

Sebenernya saya punya konsep cerita ini udah lama banget –pas watku liburan semester kemain lebih tepatnya, tapi gara-gara satu dan banyak hal akhirnya konsepnya ngilang gitu aja, agak gak mood juga bikin fic pas kena Int*rnet Pos*tif itu. Jadi akhirnya saya cuma bergentayangan ngebaca fic di hp, pengen upload fic lewat hp pun hasilnya jadi gak karuh-karuhan, makanya semua konsep cerita di otak saya jadi pada ngebangke semua. Eh, baru-baru ini saya ketemu sama temen seperjuangan yang akhirnya kasih saya saran buat ngebasmi Int*rnet Pos*tif itu. Daann,,, *taadaa* fic ini akan mengawali kembalinya saya ke dinia per-fanfic-an.

Psstt. . . Sebenernya fic ini terilhami dari film dan novel Twilight karya Stephenie Meyer, pas rewatch movenya tiba-tiba di kepala saya muncul sebuah pertanyaan 'Gimana kalo misalnya semua pemain Twilight diganti sama pemeran KnB, Aka-chan jadi Edward dan Tecchan jadi Bella?' Dan lahir lah fic ini, semoga gak malu-maluin yah. . .

Dan untuk yang terakhir. . .

Review?


End file.
